


【梅闪】事后谈

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 29





	【梅闪】事后谈

1.  
英雄王从不怀念过去，可他的梦境似乎不受控制。  
他记得这个人，大约是在他刚成年的时候。吉尔伽美什从不在发情期委屈自己，好在神造之颜给了他极大的便利，没有人不垂涎王的身体，能在王需要的时候服侍左右更是极大的荣耀。  
他记得这个人是因为那把武器没有回收，似乎是把好剑，和男人的尸体一起烂在角落里，后来尸体被拖去喂狮子了。  
总有人不记得自己的身份。  
吉尔伽美什不知道为什么会梦到这个，男人的阴茎插在他身体里，温暖湿润的肠道让人失去理智。他似乎认不出身下的人是自己的王，又或者这种认知只会让他更兴奋，他遵从了alpha的本能，近乎疯狂地占有这个柔软的omega。男人粗暴地揉搓着王的乳房，试图从他刚发育的身体上榨出几滴乳汁，胸前的小点被磨蹭得通红肿胀。他仰着头呻吟，omega的本能让他从交配中获取愉悦，吉尔伽美什从不吝啬表达这些，但对这人的厌恶丝毫没有因此而减少。  
爽是爽，厌恶是厌恶，一码归一码。  
男人将性器深深埋在他体内，用力向里顶弄着，生殖腔被强行打开，吉尔伽美什感到痛苦。  
“王啊，王，”男人下流地咬着他的耳朵，手指用力捻着他的乳头，“做我的人......我们的孩子一定会像你一样漂亮，王啊......”  
啊真是受不了。  
男人顶开了他的生殖腔，在想要撞进去的一刹那被一股力量强行拉开，他迷惑地看着缠在身上的锁链，被一把巨剑贯穿，活活钉死在床上。  
吉尔伽美什收回脚，好险，差一点就要被血溅到了。  
服侍过他的人只有两种人，这个男人一样的人，还有梅林那样的人。  
每次提到梅林他都会挑起眉毛：梅林是个怪人。他确实是alpha，信息素和标记也足够强悍，可却没有一点屈服于本能的迹象，哪怕他俩的发情期撞到一起，那两双眼睛还是清明得让彼此感到困惑。  
你难道不应该更投入一点吗，他这样问。  
哎呀，我已经很投入了，梅林说，说起来你真的发情了吗？  
他一直是这样，包括第一次做的时候，吉尔伽美什骑在他身上大起大落地操着自己，每次都让性器前端顶住生殖腔口，王喜欢这种浑身颤栗的刺激。梅林咬牙忍耐了一会，撑着身子坐起来，牢牢地用双手固定住他的腰。  
如果他也想操进去的话，吉尔伽美什想，本王立刻就送他回阿瓦隆。  
“饶了我吧，”梦魔搂着他的腰背翻了个身，将性器往外抽出一点，“不进去好不好？我还不想要孩子呀......”  
吉尔伽美什也很奇怪，明明是他最想要的结果，可这话说出来就是让他相当不爽。  
“本王的孩子你居然不想要？”他用力扯着梅林的头发，“杂种！滚出去！”  
喜怒无常，阴晴不定，自相矛盾，难以服侍——魔术师坐在门外打了个喷嚏。  
关于梅林的事很快便闪过去了，他开始梦到其他床伴，很多人已经死了，大多是因为妄图把他据为己有，认为柔弱的omega一定会臣服在alpha身下，有的人甚至一插进洞里连他哺乳的样子都意淫出来了。但不管如何，无一例外，吉尔伽美什从没有伸手碰触过他们。  
alpha让他恶心，可alpha又能带给他愉悦，造物主跟他开的最大的玩笑。  
他从梦境中醒来，身旁的人还在沉睡，均匀的呼吸让胸前一起一伏，吉尔伽美什这才发现自己正躺在梅林怀里枕着梦魔的手臂，而他的胳膊从梅林腰间穿过搭在后腰上，两个人结结实实地抱在一起。  
......从来没有伸手碰触过......他们......  
吉尔伽美什猛地推开他，梅林下意识地惊叫一声坐起来，看到那个反应过激的人正离他远远的侧躺在床边。他拽过被子，裹着王的肩头，想要把人翻过来看看。  
“怎么了？”  
“没怎么，”王闭上眼睛，“继续睡。”  
梦魔无奈地叹了口气，躺回床上。吉尔伽美什睁着眼睛，在黑暗中出神地盯了很久，身后的床铺动了动，后背贴着那人的胸膛被搂进怀抱里。  
“你想死吗，”他轻微扭过身体，看着梅林的眼睛，“本王离你这么远是什么意思你不明白？”  
“是，但是啊......”梦魔有些为难，“虽然是我自作多情的揣测......”  
“什么？”  
“我觉得......”梅林不好意思地笑出来，“我觉得你想让我抱抱你。”  
“确实是自作多情。”

他这样说着，却没有制止梅林的动作，似乎一闭上眼就睡过去了。

2  
梅林抬起头看了一眼，这位王爽过之后懒散地瘫软在床上，读着从王财里伸出来的泥板，他不止一次幻想过吉尔伽美什被泥板砸脸的场景。  
只是想想而已，一旦真的砸脸想必梅林就会是那个幸运的出气筒。  
他把王的双腿分开，拖着大腿拽到自己面前，用湿毛巾擦去腿间的痕迹。吉尔伽美什的大腿根还在轻微痉挛，前列腺高潮能持续很久这句话真不是随便说说的。  
“我说啊......”  
“嗯？”  
喂，太性感了啊这个声音，考虑一下刚刚完事的我啊。  
“我改主意了。”  
“你指什么？”  
“不想要孩子这件事。”  
吉尔伽美什愣了一下，泥板收回王财里，看起来是要认真和他谈一谈。  
“因为你看，”梅林指了指自己的眼睛，“千里眼啊，我们。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以我们的孩子应该是最强千里眼吧。”  
吉尔伽美什笑了出来，像是忍了很久没有忍住。  
“然后呢，”他说，“让他去对抗魔术王？”  
“饶了他吧，吉尔伽美什，”梅林用手摸了摸他平坦的小肚子，“他还是个孩子啊。”  
王笑得更开心了：“那你想做什么，这可是特异点。”  
“带回阿瓦隆陪我。”  
“无耻，孩子生下来从不是为了陪谁。”  
“......这样吗。”  
“也不是为了实现别人的心愿，成为其他人想让他成为的人，不过说给你听你可能不懂吧，”吉尔伽美什抬起腿踩着他的肩膀，湿毛巾轻柔地擦过臀缝，“毕竟你教出了那位听话的学生。”  
“理想的王么，”王舒适地闭上眼，轻声说着，“真的理想吗。”  
梅林沮丧地垂下脑袋：“我知道了。”  
王睁开一只眼，半睡半醒地看着他。  
“那么下次请不要再打开里面引诱我进去了。”梅林郑重其事地说道，吉尔伽美什攥紧拳头，有一瞬间想把他揍到城墙外面去喂魔兽。  
“你说什么？”他一字一顿地咬着牙。  
“明明我都没有碰那里，做着做着自己就打开了，我根本没意识到是在插生殖腔，好险好险，差一点就要射进去了，下次您能不能......”  
他抬起头，额头刚好顶上一根法杖，四周都被王财围了起来，黄金法杖紧紧贴着他的脑袋，没有留一厘米逃命的距离，这是一个处决的动作。  
“.....我错了，”他放下毛巾，真诚地举起手，“我错了，吉尔伽美什。”

梅林说“我很擅长服侍王”，绝对不是在自夸，他有着极高的服侍王的素质。

首先第一点，哪怕我说的是实话，只要王不高兴，就是我的错，千万牢记。

.


End file.
